Austin
by Paprika012345
Summary: this is a SakakiXDoujima and it is based on the song Austin by Blake Sheldon but is not a songfic


Disclaimer- I don't own Witch Hunter Robin or Austin by Blake Sheldon

A/N-Shout out to Sakaki's Girl & Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi who beta'd this for me.

And now…presenting…AUSTIN

She broke away from the kiss like it burned her mouth. She backed up, keeping eye contact but not physical contact with the young man who had been holding her. "Haruto…" she said uncertainly. Said Haruto was still breathing hard from the kiss and from his confession.

Flashback

Doujima looked at him as though unwilling to accept what he was saying. She voiced her doubt. "What are you saying Sakaki?" in a voice so unlike her own chirpy one. "What I'm saying is that I love you Yurika Doujima" his voice grew husky as he reached for her, saying moments before he kissed her "I always have."

End Flashback

"Sakaki…I love you too, at least I think I do… it's moving too fast." She said, almost to herself as she backed up a few steps before turning and racing away leaving him in the dark wondering what had happened. He, once he got over the initial shock at the fact he had just been rejected, began walking. Nowhere in particular, just walking. He did this for 2-3 hours before realizing he was on Amon & Robin's street. He mulled over it in his mind and decided to go see Robin for some advice. His house was particularly empty and he just wanted someone to talk to. Amon too, if he could offer any advice. After all he had admitted how he felt for Robin, how hard could it be? "I'll go." He said out loud, decisively.

As he reached the house in question he was surprised to see Doujima already emerging from it. After hiding behind a bush he saw Amon shake her hand and Robin embrace her, tears sparking in her emerald eyes. He noticed Yurika hand something white to Robin. She picked up a slim suitcase that he had missed before and walked out to her car. She started it up and drove off into the night.

As Robin and Amon turned to go back into the house something caught their eyes. A young man, late teen's stood up from behind their enormous rosebush. Recognition dawned in on Robin at least almost immediately. "Sakaki." Robin called, looking down at the envelope in her hand.

He heard his name. Mutely he turned and strode over to Robin. "What did she say?" he was handed an envelope. He unsealed and read the contents, his eyes growing deader every second, loosing their youthful luster with each word. "What does it say?" Amon asked in his deep voice, which reached through Sakaki's consciousness and brought him back to reality. His wooden voice said " the same thing she said to me when we parted, she loves me but she's confused. She needs to get things straight." He looked up. " She's moving to the State's. Austin Texas." He thanked them and walked away. Robin looked up at Amon and he answered the question in her eye before she asked it. "Relax little bird. It will work itself out." But she didn't know how he sounded so sure.

The hour when she left faded into days, faded into months. Until an entire year had passed. Doujima lazed in a pool beside the complex where she lived. It was a hot summer day in Austin and she didn't really want to get up. But just lying there reminded her, as everything did what had happened the day she left. Then she remembered that it was a year ago.

Flashback

"I love you too.. at least I think I do… it's moving too fast."

End Flashback

It was so long ago she was starting to forget what he looked like. And what his voice sounded like. She reached over, intentionally to retrieve her tanning oil but found herself picking up her cell phone instead. She flipped it open and just stared at it for a fill minute. Fingers moved without her being able to control them. She raised the phone to her ear and listened to it ring 3 times and heard a click. She groaned and said "Voicemail." She thought bemused that she might as well hear her voice. She was totally unprepared for what she heard.

_Hey! This is Sakaki's phone and he is currently unavailable to take your call. However he has left me with detailed instructions about what to tell you. If you're someone calling about the bike, you're too late, it's sold. If it's Tuesday night he's out with the guys at Harry's. if you're a telemarketer hang up now. He's not interested. If it's anyone else like say, someone from the STN-J wait for the tone, you know what to do. Oh yeah. P.S If this is you, Austin I still love you._

Doujima froze, unable to hang up, so she settled for accidentally dropping it. It fell on the towel beneath her chair, landing unscathed. She then quickly reached over and snapped it shut, but left it on the ground. He still loved her? After a year? He… she couldn't fight the tears as she had so many times before. She broke down sobbing, wrapping her towel around her body, saying "Sakaki…Haruto…What have I done?"

He clicked on his voicemail feature. There was a message from Amon about tomorrow night's hunt and one… it sounded as though someone dropped the phone, hanging up a few seconds later. He narrowed his eyes… after all this time… could it be?

She had been contemplating never calling him again. But she couldn't hold out. She lasted all of 3 days before she dialed that familiar number. She prayed as she dialed that she would get him and not his answering machine. No such luck.

_Hi. It's Sakaki this time not the phone. The phone wanted a break. I'm not as practiced at reading my schedule but here it goes. If it's Friday night I'm probably on a hunt and if Saturday morning I don't pick up I've gone to the cottage with some guys to go fishing and unwind. I'll be home Sunday afternoon and I'll give you a shout then. Oh and P.S if this is Austin I still love you_

Doujima had no doubts left in her mind. she left a cell phone number-hers. "521-1059". She hung up and set about packing, only what she needed. But the time she had hopped on a plane and was back in Japan it was Sunday. She was sitting in Harry's grateful to be back home, albeit indisguise to prevent anyone recognizing her just yet. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up and answered, hands shaking all the while. "Hello?" She heard Sakaki's breath catch and once she had confirmed it was him, continued on like a machine. Before she started though she looked out the window and saw him standing there. She whipped off her disguise and walked over while saying "If you're calling about my heart it still belongs to you. I should have listened to it that night, then none of this would have happened. I would know where I belong." By now she was out on the street, but he was still oblivious to her. She continued in a strong voice "And by the way. This is no machine you're talking too. Can't you tell this is Austin." Here she hung up the phone and stepped into where she knew Sakaki's line of vision was.

He looked up at her and wordlessly held out his arms. No explanation was needed. He still loved her. She ran, feet flying straight to him. She buried her head into his shoulder as Sakaki whirled her around. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Just before the kissed Doujima completed the rest of her message.

"And I still, always did, love you."

A/N THE CUTENESS OF THE STORY


End file.
